skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 15, 2006
beeping opens Nick: Your DNA test results, sir. Jack: That was fast. What does it say? Nick: Patience, my man. I haven't looked yet. What? What the hell? It's true. Our DNA matches. Jack: So, Steve Johnson -- you are Steve Johnson, right? Husband of Kayla Brady Johnson, father of Stephanie Johnson? Nick: Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute, man. Now I got a wife and a kid? Jack: Yes, you do. Nick: Oh, no. I can't be that guy. Jack: The DNA doesn't lie. It does not lie. You want corroboration? You go back to Salem. You talk to Jo Johnson, your mother -- our mother. She's married to Vern Scofield. Look, they can tell you about your past -- Steve Johnson's past. I don't have much time here. I'm halfway to buying the farm. I-I'm in escrow, you might even say. I got no future, just a past full of regrets and missed opportunities. But maybe this is my last one, huh? Maybe this is my chance to get you back together with your family. Nick: You listen to me. I don't know those people. Jack: Those people can tell you everything you need to know about your family. They're crazy, just like you. You tell me that you don't love them. When you meet them, you'll love -- no! They're good people. Listen to me, they're good -- they're good people. You do this for me. Damn it, you do this for me. I'm dying. I'm your brother. You do this for me. Shawn: There's our girl! Kayla: Mom. Pop. Caroline: Oh, my gosh. It's so good to have you home. Shawn: Oh, Kayla. Smooches Kayla: deeply Bo. Bo: Hey. Shawn: Chuckles Bo: I'm glad to see you. Kayla: It's been way too long. Bo: Yeah. Kayla: I'm sorry. Bo: So, you here for the wedding? Kayla: Well, yeah, that. And mom called me and told me about the trial, and I came here today for one reason -- to tell you not to give up on Hope. Do you hear me? You fight for her, and you do whatever it takes to get her back. Kayla: I know that losing Zack is just an unbearable pain. That's why you and Hope and Shawn need each other more than ever. Bo: I know. That's exactly what I've been telling her. You know, I've done everything I could. She's just shut me out of her life. Kayla: I don't believe that, and I don't think that you do, either. The only excuse there is to give up the love of your life is some act of God. Steve was killed, and no matter what I do, I cannot get him back. But for you and Hope, there's still a chance. Nick: You say you're my brother. This DNA test says we're related, but I don't know you from Adam. Jack: Adam? Who's Adam? Would you know anyone from Adam? You've got amnesia, don't you? Nick: I don't know. Jack: You don't know. You don't know -- exactly. The DNA and I are both telling you you've Steve Johnson, so these denials are getting you nowhere. You know how accurate these tests are? You're a medical professional. Nick: I'm an orderly, dummy. Jack: You're a hell of a lot more than an orderly. Nick: Oh, really? What are you saying -- I was some kind of doctor in my former life? Jack: Laughing No. No. Nick: Ha ha ha. What's so funny? What the hell was I? Jack: You -- careerwise? Well, that's a little complicated, but let's suffice to say you had a great life. You have plenty to be proud of. And now you got a chance to go back and see your family that has been thinking you've been dead for years. Nick: So I'm supposed to go back to a town where all the people think they're seeing a ghost? No way, man. I can't do that. Jack: Hey, wait. I've done it plenty of times. It's not as bad as you think. Really, it's not as bad as you think. Nick: Really? Why should I believe a word you're saying? I don't remember you. I don't remember growing up with you. I don't remember your face -- nothing! Jack: You didn't grow up with me. You didn't grow up with me. Nick: What? Jack: You didn't grow up with me. We -- it's -- it's complicated. Nick: Oh, yeah? Why is every damn thing so complicated about this, huh? Jack: Okay, look, the short version, since I'm a short-timer here -- our father, Duke Johnson, was an abusive son of a bitch, so Jo, our mother, she gave us away for our own good, you understand? You ended up dirt poor in this orphanage, and I -- well, let's just say I think you got the better end of the deal, because my adoptive stepfather, the Senator Harper Deveraux, was not only a political hack, he was a serial killer -- a serial killer. Nick: You're making this up. How can anybody forget a story like this? Jack: Believe me, I've tried. You want corroboration? You go back to the Brady’s. You talk to the Brady’s. They'll tell you, and they'll tell you how to get ahold of Kayla. She's out in L.A. right now. They'll tell you about Kayla. Nick: No. Unh-unh. I'm not going to Salem. No teary reunion scene for this dude. Nick: Okay. So, you're dying. Maybe I'm supposed to do whatever you want.. Kind of a last-request deal, huh? Jack: Chuckles That's very thoughtful of you. Thanks. Nick: But I'm not. For one thing, I'm not thoughtful. Jack: Oh, yeah, you are. It just takes you a little while to warm up to people, that's all. Nick: Stop acting like you know me, Jackson. Jack: See? You're already warming up. You used to call me Jackson, you know? You did. Nick: No, I don't know. There's too many crazy coincidences with this thing, man. Who you working for? Is this some kind of setup? Jack: Oh, yeah. Nick: You better talk to me. Jack: It's a setup for you to have an incredible life, so shoot me. You heard me when I said you got a daughter, right? Nick: Yeah, I heard you. Jack: Don't act so excited. Nick: I'm not a family man. Jack: Scoffs Not a family... yeah. Yeah, I used to be that way. But then Abigail came along... and Jack Jr. He's -- he's too little now. He's not gonna remember me, but maybe -- maybe you can tell him about me -- tell him about us. Nick: I can't tell your little kiddies about you because I don't know you! Jack: sharply All this talk about my family is making me crazy. I miss them. Nick: You miss them? Stop whining about it. Get on the phone and call them. Jack: I can’t. I can’t. Nick: If you want to do it, don't ask me to be the one, man. You do it. I don't even know these people. Jack: "These people." These people have missed you for years. You have no idea. Even this person. Oh, that's crazy, especially when I've -- I've hated your guts half of my adult life. Nick: Oh, yeah? Why? Jack: Why? Because, uh, because I'm a pain in the ass -- that's why. Nick: Yeah. You still are. Jack: Yeah. Right back at you. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Steve. It doesn't fall far from the tree. You -- you're gonna think about what I'm saying, huh? Nick: Yeah, I'm thinking. Jack: Good. Good. Nick: All right, here's the thing, Jack. The only way I'm gonna go is if you go. Jack: What? Nick: I don't know diddly-doo-wop about Steve Johnson, and I'm not sure I want to live his life. But the only way I'm gonna go back to Salem to find out is if you ride with me...bro. Kayla: Jennifer. Jennifer: Gasps Oh, you made it. Kayla: Thanks for the call. Jennifer: It's so good to see you. Are you kidding? Kayla: Hello, Hope. Hope: Kayla. Kayla: Oh! You know, I have thought a million times what I'd say to you about Zack. And you know what? It was always the same. Just I'm so terribly sorry. You know, if you ever just want to talk, I am a phone call away, all right? Hope: Thank you. I'll remember that. Kayla: And listen, you two -- you, come here. Whether you like it or not, I am a woman on a mission, and I am not leaving this town until the two of you have worked this out. Bo: Spoken like a true big sister, trying to take over everybody's life. Hope: I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there's really no point in wasting your time. Bo and I aren't getting back together. Kayla: You know, we're here today to celebrate Jennifer and Frankie's wedding, and they are so lucky. They have a second chance at real happiness. That doesn't happen very often. And look at the two of you. You're young, you're healthy, and you love each other. Don't argue with me, really. The two of you know I'm right. What is really worth giving up what the two of you have together? Hope: Had. It's gone. Kayla: Hope, I know that Bo would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. Hope: That used to be true. Nothing's been the same between Bo and me since Zack died. Kayla: Listen, I know that losing a child is not the same, but I did lose my husband, and nothing in my life has ever been the same. And don't you dare tell Stephanie. She has no idea how I really feel. I mean, she doesn't even remember her father -- how life really was before. But I'll tell you something. If Steve was to walk through that door right now, I would never let anything ever come between us again -- not anything. Kayla: Okay, tell me. What did you do to make Hope so angry? Bo: What? Nice. She thinks I tampered with evidence to keep Chelsea out of jail. I didn't, but I'll never get her to believe that. Caroline: Abe seems to think there's some sort of proof. Bo: It's circumstantial. Uh, pretty convincing, but I didn't do it. I don't want to see Chelsea go to prison, but I wouldn't break the law to keep her out. Kayla: Well, don't give up. You and Hope and Shawn need each other now more than ever. Hope: It is so amazing how so many people think I should forgive Bo. Chelsea killed Zack, and she will never suffer a day for it. And Bo saw to that. Kayla: Chelsea, right? Billie: Chelsea, this is your Aunt Kayla. Chelsea: Hi. Kayla: Hi. I'm your dad's big sister. I've heard so much about you. Chelsea: All bad, I'm sure. Caroline: Oh, it's so good to have you home. How you doing? Kayla: Well, the truth is it's kind of hard. You know, seeing what Bo and Hope are going through, I just wish things could be the way they were. I miss my husband so much, Mom. Jack: I miss them, you know? Jennifer... Abigail... and Jack, my namesake. Nick: Scoffs Would you quit crying? If you miss them, get your butt out of that bed and go see 'em. Prove to them how much you love them, 'cause I got news for you, man. You're not looking so good. You may not be here that much longer. Jack: Right. All right. I'm going home with you. I'll say goodbye to my family, and I'll -- and I'll get you reunited with yours. It'll be my last good deed. Nick: Whatever. Jack: Yeah. Whatever. I tell you what -- when Kayla sees you walk in through that door, it's gonna blow her away. It's gonna blow her away. Category:2006